


Under A Blanket Canopy

by KrysKrossZee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28695450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysKrossZee/pseuds/KrysKrossZee
Summary: Ron spends the perfect evening with Krum.
Relationships: Viktor Krum/Ron Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64
Collections: Harry Potter Rare Pair Bingo: Round Two!





	Under A Blanket Canopy

**Author's Note:**

> No, this is not Krum's New Ginger Biscuit. I'm not at all sorry - well, actually I am a little bit, but I wanted to write them but without the expectations of Ginger Biscuit behind it. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Prompts used-
> 
> HP Rare Pair Bingo: Blanket Forts

There were three smells in the world that Ron loved: freshly laundered blankets, the leather of Quidditch gloves, and roasted chicken. To him, all three together was the perfect combination and that was how he knew that tonight was going to be perfect, even though the two of them had absolutely no plans.

Ron had cooked his signature dish of chicken casserole and had it on the table when Krum got home. Krum had, of course, felt the need to make a joke about what a good housewife Ron had become and this had made him flush bright pink. While they ate Krum had told Ron all about his day and Ron had listened intently and not let himself be too jealous that he hadn't been good enough to play Quidditch professionally. He enjoyed his job at George's shop anyway. It was entertaining and no day was the same.

After their dinner Ron spread the blankets out on the floor and hung one from the ceiling to drape over the back of the sofa before the pair of them settled down, curled around each other with their backs pressed up against the chair. This might not have been where Ron had seen himself ending up when he was back in school but he honestly couldn't see himself anywhere else now than in the arms of the man that he loved.

"You know," Krum began, his voice a low rumble that caused the chest that Ron was leaning against to vibrate, "I adore you."

Ron was glad that it was so warm in the flat, that he could use it as an excuse as to why he was so red in the face should Krum ask why he was blushing, not that his boyfriend would actually ask. Krum was far too busy carding his fingers through Ron's hair to even notice a small detail like that.

"I adore you too." Ron whispered back to him. They didn't tend to use the word love, not because neither of them felt it, but because 'adore' was their word. It sounded so much better in Krum's accent as well, but that was something that Ron kept and enjoyed to himself.

"Ron?" Krum asked softly after a few moments of silence and it might have been the only thing that pulled Ron back to the present and stopped him from floating away. He didn't know what it was about Krum that made him feel this way, but he did know that he never wanted this feeling to go away.

"Hm?" He hummed, not moving or even opening his eyes. They were safe and happy inside of their little blanket fort and that was all that Ron needed to know, and he didn't need to see to know that.

"You are the best thing that has ever happened to me."

Ron could feel his skin burning now and it amused him that Krum hadn't even thought to complain about this - and it amused him even more that he hadn't somehow burned a hole in Krum's jumper or at least melted it to his skin. He couldn't seem to manage to form words to reply to Krum, however, so he turned his head to press a kiss to the older man's neck instead, only to be met with the words that he was definitely not expecting to hear.

"Will you marry me?"

Ron's eyes went so wide that he was sure that they were going to pop out of his head as he tried to figure out if what he had just heard was a cruel truck that his own brain was playing on him. He found himself running through all the possible things that Krum could have asked instead, but as he looked into those deep brown eyes of his, he realised that there wasn't anything that Krum could have said that would sound even remotely the same and incite that same look in his eyes.

*Ron..?" Krum's voice was barely above a whisper now and Ron realised that his lack of an answer was starting to worry the man. "Is it too early? Should I have waited?"

Ron shook his head quickly as the last few minutes finally suck in, and then he realised that shaking his head was perhaps not the way to begin his answer to the man so he stopped himself and took a breath. "It's not too early. It's the perfect time." He whispered back to the man. "I want to marry you."

The smile that spread across Krum's face made Ron want to agree to marry him every single day from now until the end of time. His heart was pounding in his chest as Krum pressed his lips to his and kissed him deeply. This truly was the perfect evening and there was nothing that anyone could say or do to make Ron believe any different.


End file.
